Genderbend TMNT stories
by mistystar123
Summary: Read the title! mostly Donnie but I will work on the others as well. some power and some song fics inside. ONE-SHOTS
1. Chapter 1

**I know! Another story! but I have about a million of these in my head that eat me!**

** ~New animal friend~**

Dona was sitting in her lab her laptop was in her lap. The screen was decorated in many stickers of microchips and wires. All of the stickers where somehow connected together to create a very complex build of technologically advanced circuits, that was the basic design for every one of her many creations. The creations themselves were easily the most advanced in the country and maybe even the entire world, the thought alone could amaze anyone.

"HELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" A voice shouted from across the lair.

Nearly throwing the laptop, Dona raced from her lab and into the center of the lair. What she is greeted with nearly scares the life out of her. In the middle of the lair is Mikell. She is clutching a feathery bundle to her armored chest and is shaking as if she is about to collapse.

"LEA! RAE!" Dona screamed. In a matter of seconds the two eldest sisters were in the middle of the lair alongside the two youngest, their weapons were dangerously drawn. No one would ever dare mess with those two in their current position. But as soon as they saw the position of the youngest sister they ran over and took the bundle from her to sit her down onto the small couch. Rae passed the bundle over to Dona in order to support Mikell.

"Tell us what happened little sister" Lea soothed.

" I-I was w-was walking by the l-lake when I herd y-yelling. Th-there where s-some human boys in their t-teens hitting it. DONA FIX IT!" Mikell wailed bursting into tears. Startled by the shout, Dona scrambled to unbury the feathers source from its scarf. Finding the creature from the scarf-nest, Dona was surprised to see a Fletching owl within the feathery scarf-nest. Pushing away the overall surprise she races to her lab to put the small bird on a heating pad before it freezes to death.

_ How do I keep this bird alive?! Mikell will kill me if I don't kill myself first if the poor thing doesn't make it..._ Dona thinks to herself as she hooks up the heating pad and lays the bird gently onto it. Walking over to the cabinets Dona pulled out a small bottle of ointment cream to put on the birds wounds. Pushing a small blot of cream onto a violet wash clothe, she gently spread the ointment over the marks earning a shrill hoot from the owl. Jumping back Dona attempts to calm the little bird by pulling the bird up to her armored chest and soothingly rubbing its wings and feathers. Letting out a soft hoot that sounded a lot like a purr or even a little laugh, the little owl scooted closer to Dona's plastron trying curl up closer to the safety her body offered.

"your a sweet little girl aren't you? You need a name...I know! Hope! your name will be hope little owl." Dona said to the newly named 'Hope'. "GUYS" Dona yelled walking to the living room.

"ISSHEALLRIGHT?WHATSHERNAME?CANWEKEEPHER?!"Mikell yelled as soon as Dona entered the room, clearly better then she had been previously.

"yes, Hope and...Lea?" Dona answered clutching Hope to her chest tightly. As if knowing her fate was in Lea's hands, Hope looked over to Lea and gave off a questioning hoot. Grinning, Lea responded with a nod.

"welcome to the family Hope"

**Done! well if you can give me the correct answer to this joke then I will write you a oneshot request. PLEASE DO NOT LOOK IT UP! here it is: What did Buzz say to Woody?**


	2. Chapter 2

**For GodzillaLVR!**

**Happy holidays!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Mikey was depressed. He was falling in love with the mutant alligator he found in the sewers, to him she was beautiful. Her scales fit her body beautifully, her teeth giving her a tough yet gentle look. He could easily be called a love-struck puppy. So he decided to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I just wish that we were the same specie, then things could be so much easier. I named her Swampette. I think she liked it,...I...I am not completely sure in truth...I really wish I knew if she loved me, or if my brothers would approve, I would even settle to know if Swampette likes me as a friend! I don't know what to do! Now I know how Donnie feels. I feel bad for him. I would ask him about it but that would mean confessing, not to mention he has enough issues going on in that big head of his. He doesn't need my issues too. I can only hope I figure this out. I really do love her. She is so beautiful, smart, and when she is in control, kind. I cant help but want to ramble on about how beautiful and soft her scales are, how tough yet oddly gentle her teeth make her seem, how intelligence burns beneath her green orbs. It all is amazing to me. I love the way she looks at me, the way she holds my shoulder when she wants me to look up, the way that even in her rampages she manages to be gentle, even how she asks me if I am okay. I wish I could tell her. It probably would come out like this though, lookSwampetteireallylikeyouandwanttobewithyouforever,willyouogooutwithme? Then she would probably leave in disgust. I need help._

_Sadly,_

_Mikey_

__**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
